Battlefield: Hardline
Battlefield: Hardline is a first person shooter game developed by EA DICE for the Battlefield series, and is the fifteenth entry into the series. The game is set in the Cold War, specifically being set in the Taiwan War, the Sino-Indian War and the Algierian War. Maps US Marines vs People's Liberation Army Taiwan and Hainan * Taiwan * Hainan * Taipei * Hsinchiu * Lienchiang * Kinmien * Hielin India * Delhi * Viranasi * Jaipur * Chinnai * Mimbai * Pinaji * Himichrith * Kanpur * Himritsir * Kirachi China * Changsha * Guilin * Heijilian * Jinhu * Hebei * Kinming * Hinjing * Shanghai * Hiubei * Sichuin * Beijing * Tianjin Algieria * Sahara * Algiers * Tissemsilt * In Salah * Nasinsa * El Sidi Abed * Beni Khemisti * El Tahifet * Hasi Silet * Issalissekine Namibia * Namib * Kalihari Desert * Caprivi Strip * Windhiok * Meshikati * Cassina * Walvis Bay Factions Capitalist Bloc * United States Marine Corps Communist Bloc * Chinese People's Liberation Army Overview Game Play The game is a first person shooter in which players, assuming the roles of infantry soldiers, use and fire guns to battle enemies, while also utilizing melee attacks with a knife. The game heavily mixes both action and adventure, while also utilizing strategy and tactical elements. Players create and join squads and must use team work and strategy, along with basic FPS fighting to complete objectives. The most common game mode is where one team must capture various command posts on a map, and the side that captures all posts or depletes all the reserves of the opposing team wins. The health system is a rechargeable system where the player's health will automatically recharge when not taking any damage, same as it was since Battlefield: Bad Company. Game Types * Rush * Conquest * Conquest Assault * Team Deathmatch * Squad Deathmatch * Capture the Flag * King of the Hill * Line Assault * Elimination * Domination * Objective Mode Weapon Attachments * Sights - ** ACOG Scope * Barrel - ** Grenade Launcher ** Bayonet ** Grip * Mod - ** Extended Magazines Classes and Weapons Assault * America - ' ** '''Primary: '''M16A1 ** '''Secondary: '''M1911, M67 Grenade, Knife * '''China - ' ** '''Primary: '''AKM ** '''Secondary: '''Makarov, M67 Grenade, Knife ''Medic'' * 'America - ' ** 'Primary: '''American 180, CAR 15 ** '''Secondary: '''M1911, Medikit, M67 Grenade, Knife * '''China - ' ** '''Primary: '''IMI Galil, PPS 42 ** '''Secondary: '''Makarov, Medikit, M67 Grenade, Knife ''Support'' * 'America - ' ** 'Primary: '''M60 ** '''Secondary: '''M1911, M72 LAW, M67 Grenade, Knife * '''China - ' ** '''Primary: '''RPK ** '''Secondary: '''Makarov, RPG-7, M67 Grenade, Knife ''Engineer'' * 'America - ' ** 'Primary: '''M14 ** '''Secondary: '''M1911, Wrench, Explosives, M67 Grenade, Knife * '''China - ' ** '''Primary: '''Simonov SKS ** '''Secondary: '''Makarov, Wrench, Explosives, M67 Grenade, Knife ''Scout'' * 'America - ' ** 'Primary: '''M40 ** '''Secondary: '''M1911, Claymore, Binoculars, M67 Grenade, Knife * '''China - ' ** '''Primary: '''Dragunov SVD ** '''Secondary: '''Makarov, Claymore, Binoculars, M67 Grenade, Knife '''Vehicles American * Tanks - ** M60 Patton ** Sheridan * Ground Vehicles - ** M151 ** M112 ** M35 ** M110 ** M55 * Water Craft - ** PBR * Air Craft - ** UH-1 Huey ** F4 Phantom Chinese * Tanks - ** T-62 ** PT-76 * Ground Vehicles - ** UAZ 3151 ** BTR 60 ** Zil 131 ** BM-21 ** ZSU * Water Craft - ** Patrol Boat * Air Craft - ** Mi 24 ** MIG-22 Trivia Category:Battlefield Category:Games